Messy Bathroom Break
by homesickthug
Summary: Greg and Warrick haven't had time together for the past few days, so they meet in the bathroom and things get out of hand.


A/N: Inspired by an event that happened in my college. I was super annoyed by the situation but thought it would make a perfect fic.

Warrick couldn't keep his eyes off Greg. He was hungry, starving actually, for the younger lab tech. Greg was slightly dancing to his music as he analyzed the DNA from a blood spatter at their latest scene. Warrick hadn't actually had time with Greg for a few days and he missed him. They had both pulled doubles and had hardly slept, and when they did it was a couple hours in the breakroom because they didn't have time to take themselves home.

Warrick couldn't contain himself much longer, he needed Greg. Nobody in the lab knew about their relationship, even though they figured Griss probably figured it out by now. Griss was good at that kind of thing, and Warrick was certain this isn't something that people would automatically think of if both of the two men went missing for a good 15 minutes. The team was a group of investigators, but they were ignorant when it came to the idea of a same sex relationship in the lab. And who could blame them? Warrick will always be seen as a ladies man, same with Greg, especially with all the flirting he does.

Warrick was determined to fulfill a need that he has been craving for the last few days. He walked into the DNA lab, smiling softly at the how accurate and careful the young man worked with the evidence at hand. That was one of the things he loved about Greg- how meticulous he is. And it wasn't just in the lab either.

"Did you find the donor?" Warrick asked walking next to Greg, invading his personal space. Of course the two men had to be careful with their relationship, but it was fun to see just how far they could go before people began asking questions. Ignorance is bliss.

"Actually it's two donors, one male the other female. Neither are in CODIS, or belong to the vic downstairs."

Warrick opened a folder that was next to Greg with the crime scene photos. "From the look of where the blood was in relation to the vic it looks like it could have come from the killer. There were defense marks on the vic, maybe she fought back."

"So two donors could mean, two perps. DNA wise that was all Nick handed me to analyze, no hairs or anything. But interestingly enough one blood donor had one allele in common with the vic, and has an XX chromosome."

"The vic's mom?"

Greg nodded, "the other donor has no alleles in common but has XXY chromosomes."

"Klinefelter Syndrome. one in 500 males have it."

"It's not an uncommon syndrome but it gives you a place to start."

Warrick nodded looking at Greg smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing it's just cute when you talk science."

Greg returned the smile, "I need to get the results to Grissom."

Warrick looked at him with seductive eyes, "okay, but after I have an idea. Meet me in the locker room."

Greg gave a devilish grin, "I'm all yours," knowing exactly what Warrick had planned. They were never ever into full on sex at work because that would be far to risky, so generally a blow job or two would suffice until they got home together.

Warrick found his way to the locker room which was empty; just his luck. He sat himself on the bench in front of his locker waiting for Greg, who came in about 5 minutes after Warrick. Warrick practically jumped at the younger man, clinging on to his lips as if he hadn't tasted them in a decade, when in reality it had only been a few days. Greg kissed him back and liked the feel of Warricks stubble against this soft face. They fought for dominance and as usual Warrick won, softly nipping at Greg's lower lip and sucking on his tongue. Warrick pushed him up against a locker as Greg worked at unbuttoning Warricks shirt. He always had the first few buttons opened anyways, which Greg found close to impossible for him to resist.

"Do you hear something?" Greg asked breaking apart from Warricks plentiful lips. Warrick was certain he was being paranoid, but it was a lot better to be safe than sorry. Greg pulled on to Warricks hand, "the bathroom," he said playfully. They could easily hide in the handicap stall without anyone really noticing them, and they were shielded from anyone who happened to walk in.

Once in the bathroom Greg slammed Warrick against the stall wall, hungrily unbuttoning his shirt to see his white wife beater, which turned Greg on even more. Warrick was muscular, and Greg loved rubbing his hands up and down Warricks six pack, over the muscles in his arms, tightly grabbing at his toned ass. He nipped at Warricks collar bone while Warrick worked at unbuttoning Greg's pants. Greg was hard, and he could hardly contain himself once he was free of his tight jeans. Warrick slid down on to his knees and kissed the sensetive spot on Gregs inner thigh. Greg moaned a little and grabbed on to Warricks hair. He could see Greg was somewhat losing his balance with nothing to hold onto except Warrick, which was difficult for him to give a rather nice blow job when he had to act as a balance beam as well.

The handicap stall had a sink of its own, which would be perfect for Greg to hold onto, especially when Warrick made him come, because Warrick did magnificent things that made Greg's eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Hold on to the sink," whispered Warrick standing up guiding the younger man to the sink, his jeans stripped down like shackles to his ankles. Once Greg steadied himself Warrick went ahead and kissed the head of Greg's cock through the cotton of his drawers. The anticipation was killing Greg, and that was Warricks favorite part.

"Please," Greg whimpered tightly holding his grip on the sink. Warrick gently pulled down Greg's drawers, kissed the tip yet again allowing the precum to coat his lips, and suddenly engulfed Greg deep into his mouth, and somewhat down his throat. Greg caught a moan in his throat as Warrick softly bobbed his head back and forth, having his hand run along the line of the shaft where his mouth just was. With his other hand he tickled at Greg's ball sack which made him see colors that had yet to be invented while his eyes were closed.

Warrick tightly wrapped his palm around the side of Greg's hip, enough to slightly hurt and leave a mark, enough to make Greg whimper yet again in blissful agony. Warrick did something with his tongue that Greg had no idea of how to explain, except that it sent chills up through his body and right then and there he came harder than he had within the past few weeks, spilling his seed into Warricks mouth holding his entire weight on the sink, the pleasure taking over his body.

There was a crack and Greg fell on top of Warrick, who almost choked on Greg's semen when he fell on top of him. Water was bursting out of the pipe of the sink, and the sink was slanted down, hardly holding on to the wall. Warrick definetly had given him the best blow job of his life alright. And it looked like the sink had to pay for it.

"Shit," Warrick said unsure what to do.

"Maybe we should walk away and pretend to know nothing," Greg suggested giving an ah-shit-what-did-we-do smile to the beautiful man that had caught him.

"This is a crime scene laboratory, Greg," he said amused and worried at the same time, "Even though they're ignorant to our relationship, I'm sure they're going to somehow figure out what happened.

The stall was flooding the bathroom with a couple centimeters of water. It was going down the drain the bathroom had, which gave both of them a sign of relief, that is, until they head Cathrine.

"What in the fuck is happening?" She yelled walking into the locker room, her heels splashing in the water.

"Shit, there goes our escape route," Warrick whispered.

Catherine pulled out her phone, "Hey Gil, yea I don't know what the hell happened I think a pipe burst or something. The locker room is flooding, so is part of autopsy.

"We're so fucking fired," Greg whispered.

"You slipped and fell," Warrick whispered, sliding under to the stall next to him as Catherine barged into the men's restroom.

Warrick opened the stall door and looked at her, with worry in his eyes, but a different kind of worry than Catherine figured.

"Greg?" He yelled knocking on the handicap stall door, "you okay."

"I hit my head," he said and Catherine looked at the door. Greg got up and opened the stall, rubbing the back of his head. Catherines first incentive was to examine Greg's head, but Greg resisted, "I'm okay really. The sink is having some issues."

"Jesus, what the hell happened?" she asked.

"I slipped on my shoelaces and grabbed on to the sink which I guess gave out and I hit my head."

It was kind of worrisome how naturally that came to to him, and Warrick had to contain a smile. Grissom walked into the restroom with Nick by his side and Sara trailing behind them. "What the hell happened?" Grissom asked looking at Greg holding his head.

"He slipped," Warrick said walking over to examine the back of Greg's head. "There's no cut just a big bump," He lied. "I'll take him to get some ice and some pain killers."

Grissom looked suspiciously at them, while Nick worked on stopping the water from coming out of the pipe of the sink.

"Warrick take Greg home, we'll figure out how to clean this up."

Warrick nodded, grateful they hadn't figured out what they had been up to.

On the way back to Greg's Warricks phone began to ring. "Brown," he said, "Oh hey Griss." He put the phone on speaker.

"Rick, the next you and Greg decide to take a bathroom break, do us a favor and don't break the lab."

Greg was turning red with embarrassment.

"I'll keep this between the three of us," Grissom continued, "but next time try to flood your own place, and remember luminol picks up the smallest things, and Hodges loves to explore with luminol."

Greg eyes were wide and he was turning bright red while Warrick was trying to suppress a smile.

"I'll see the both of you tomorrow night, this better not happen again"

Grissom hung up and Warrick gave out a hard laugh.

"At least he's not going to tell anyone," Greg said embarrassed.

Warrick was still laughing, looking at text from Hodges that said 'I knew it.'

"I think people have already figured it out."


End file.
